Professor Daniel Jackson and the twins hmm?
by JackSam200
Summary: Two very strange and highly intelligent girls, or should i say twins. Turn out to be very important people in SG1's, new & old, lives. Janet's still alive and its set between S4 of Atlantis and the beginning of Universe. J/S, Jan/Dan. also by babyred1995.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This one is set between season 4 Atlantis with Sam and Universe, but admittedly we haven't seen all of Season 4 of Atlantis.  
This was written by me and babyred1995, there will be more to come.  
Plz review. Plz.

* * *

Crystal and Grace chatted quietly as they waited for their professor, Daniel Jackson to turn up. He was usually always at least 10 minuets late to a class but today; they had been waiting for almost an hour.

Grace glanced towards the door, only to see it the same way it had been every time she looked. Shut. The young student was starting to worry about her mentor. Everyone knew this wasn't his only job but he never discussed it. Anytime someone asked he would politely change the subject.

"I wonder what could be keeping him!" Crystal said Grace's unspoken thought.

"Hmmm" She agreed

Grace and Crystal suddenly sensed someone standing behind them. Expecting it to be another sex-thirsty student, the girls just ignored them. After a few minutes, Crystal noticed how quite it had gotten and how the student was still standing behind them.

"No, you cannot have our numbers!" Crystal sighed.

"It should already be in your files, shouldn't it? "

Both students recognized the man's voice and turned in their seats slowly.

"Sorry sir! We expected it to be someone else!"

"Obviously" A few giggles traveled across the room from the girls who really shouldn't be in this class. Crystal shot them a glare as sharp as glass that made them cower in their seats.

Daniel walked down the front and laid his books on his old desk.

"Sorry I'm late! I was…..Busy!" he said.

"Yeah, busy with me!" Jasmine whispered. Jasmine was one of those girls that didn't belong in this class and the fact was she wouldn't be in it if it weren't for daddy dearest who is the well-known archeologist David Bryan.

"You wish!" Grace mock coughed, which received her a glare that Crystal matched twice as harsh.

"Their freaks and they don't even do any work"

"Yeah, all they do is sit there and write and draw, their silly little pictures!"

"Yeah, I know! I don't even know why they bother!"

"Okay! That's enough Ms Faulkner! Now, Today we have a guest speaker, she's actually a friend of mine…" Suddenly all eyes were locked on a blonde woman making her way down the middle aisle.

"Gees, isn't that…"

"The chick you drew?" Crystal finished her twin's sentence.

Grace flipped open one of her sketch books to a page towards the back, where she drew scenes from her dreams. The dreams were a recurring part of both girls' lives but for what reason, they had no clue. The girls had decided long ago that they would put it down what they saw, Crystal would write it down, in Arabic so only they could read it and Grace drew the scene. It was unusual that they both saw the same thing, but they just blamed it on telepathy, you know a twin thing, and they accepted it and moved on, just writing and drawing their dreams everyday.

Grace turned the pages of the sketch book to the page of a lady she drew with long blonde hair put back into a braid. The scene was how it was in the book, her flipping through a book and placing it on the desk as she turned to the professor.

"Daniel, sorry I'm late; it's good to see you." The blonde leaned over and hugged the professor.

"Hey Sam, its fine, I only got here myself." The professor faced the class "Okay class, this is one of my dearest friends Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter, she has PHD in theoretical Science and Astrophysics, I have asked her here today to talk to us about technological advancements in different cultures."

"Cool!" Crystal pumped a fist enthusiastically into the air.

Sam smiled up at the twins.

"It's nice to see some enthusiastic faces!"

"Oh, um that's Grace and Crystal Smith. They're twins!" Daniel whispered to Sam.

"Do ya think, Daniel?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"They're my best students." Daniel whispered, ignoring his friend's comments.

"Thanks professor!" the twins chirped.

"How the…?" Sam said looking quizzically at Daniel

"They have bionic hearing or something"

"Bionic?"

Grace knocked on her sister's shoulder and made stupid metal sounds.

"We're made of metal, Crystal!"

"Yay!"" Grace and Crystal laughed.

* * *

A/N – yes they are strange, it is not your imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Plz review.

* * *

An hour later, Crystal, Grace, Sam and Daniel were the only ones left in the room.

The twins were packing up their books, while Sam and Daniel were talking at the front.

"Sam, are you ok?" Daniel asked sincerely.

"Uh, yeah. It's just…I sense Naquadah coming from someone in this room."

"Well yeah! That would be you wouldn't it?"

"No! I can't sense my own and since Teal'c isn't here it has to be someone else, besides me!"

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he scanned the room for anyone that could be a Goa'uld or even a Tokra. "It's only you, me and the twins still in here…No! No Sam. You really think that they're…"

"I don't want to, Daniel, but it's the only explanation I'm sorry!" Sam started walking up to where Crystal and Grace were laughing quietly.

Grace looked up when Sam approached and smiled."Colonel Carter! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good! Um, what are you doin?"

Crystal shut the sketch book and shoved it in her bag. "Oh, nothing! We were just… drawing"

Sam just stared, her ice blue eyes glazed over, remembering her encounters with the Goa'uld, most of them aren't pleasant.

"Why are you staring at us?...Hello?"

Sam snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, ah, sorry, what are you drawing?"

"Everything, anything, just random stuff, you know, when your bored you just scribble things down" Grace said politely, still smiling up at the Colonel.

"Well for me it's more writing than anything else but Grace here likes to draw a lot." Crystal said her fingers tapping on the chair in front of her.

"Yea I know someone like that." Sam said with a small smile. Grace and Crystal shared a look, a very confused look with each other. The statement the colonel said meant an obviously great deal, one the girls just didn't understand and one they hoped wouldn't need to be explained, it seemed like a long one. After a moment of thinking about a certain General, Sam realized that standing closer to these two girls made the urge to throw up overwhelming. "Ah, I'll be back" Sam walked back down the stairs to Daniel quickly, the sickness in her stomach subsiding as she got further away but not completely going. She had only one conclusion that she could think of and that was the combined amount of high levels of Naquadah flowing in the twin's blood. She walked the short distance from the stairs over to Daniel at his desk, her hand clutching her stomach as she fought down the nausea, her face clearly paled by it, something Daniel noticed. "I can definitely sense Naquadah, in their blood!" she sighed.

"Damn it! DAMN IT!" Daniel slammed his hands onto the desk, causing the two to look over at him.

"Professor, are you alright." Grace asked as she headed the down the stairs, her pace quickening seeing the look on Daniels face. "Sir?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just peachy" Daniel gritted through his teeth, while Sam smiled inwardly but worry quickly filled her happiness. She looked up at the girls and watched as grace moved down the stairs; caution was clearly on her mind. Sam could see they were worried; it was etched all over their faces, Graces more than Crystals.

"He's fine girls, nothing to worry about; you go and pack your stuff up." Sam smiled up at Grace; she returned the smile. Sam then smiled up at Crystal who just stared back down at Grace as she tapped her fingers on the chair in front of her still.

"You sure, I mean he looks pretty…sir are you sure your alright." Grace slowly moved closer and then looked over at the colonel; she was slightly hunched over as she balanced herself on the table beside her.

Sam could feel the sickness getting worse as Grace got closer, she clutched her stomach again, the urge to throw up becoming greater. She looked up and saw Daniel standing beside her with the rubbish basket. She smiled and waved the basket, as the nausea went down, she noticed that Grace had walked back up the stairs to her sister and started to pack her shoulder bag. Grace looked down at the Colonel and smiled, she knew something was wrong.

"Crystal?"

"Grace…"

"I think something's up, they're acting weird"

"Really, never would have guessed"

"Maybe we can do something to help or…"

"Grace. It's not our problem."

"But, crystal" Grace whined.

"No! we are not getting involved."

"Why?"

"Grace I don't trust them."

"Why?"

"Remember how many people we've trusted, and look how many people that let us down."

"But…" Grace looked down at the Colonel and Professor again and then back at Crystal. "…I think we're making her sick, every time we go near her, she seems to go really pale and looks like she's going to throw up."

"Oh yeah, we're making her sick, how? You ever think maybe she ate some bad shrimp or something."

"No… it just seemed logi-"

Before Grace could finish her sentence, the door on their right banged open, allowing two men to enter. One was of average height; he had short military cut brown hair, a black jacket with a white T-Shirt underneath and blue denim jeans. He was followed by a large dark skinned man; he had a black top hat on, a white jacket with a black shirt underneath and white pleated pants.

"Well, at least one of them has fashion sense." Crystal said, eyeing them.

Grace nodded. "Yeah. That suit is so cool."

Crystal looked at her sister.

"I was talking about the jeans. I prefer the laid back style, not the 'Oh I'm a private investigator' style."

"Hey, you two comin? or what? Cause you know how Teal'c get's when he's deprived of some much needed doughnuts." The first man said, not noticing that the man behind him had already started eating one.

"Colonel Mitchell. Was it not you who was becoming impatient with the wait? I believe I was very patient otherwise." The man who the girls now identified as Teal'c, had a very proper voice.

Grace and Crystal started laughing, but stopped abruptly when the larger man looked over at them. They picked up their bags, put them on their shoulders, gathered their books in their arms and headed for the exit.

"Goodbye professor, goodbye colonel. It was nice meeting you, Colonel Carter." Grace said politely, as she waved, and headed up the steps with her sister.

"See ya, Sir. Bye rando's and Colonel Carter." Crystal said half-heartedly, following Grace.

Sam started after them, reaching only meters away, when the nausea returned slowly, and she stopped, backing away.

"Wait a minute. Don't go."

"Why?" the twins stopped, and turned to face her.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and voices drifted through the door.

"Oi, watch it!" a man's voice said, and both Grace and Crystal saw Sam's face light up.

"Oh, that's who it is" Grace whispered to Crystal.

"Sorry Jack, but you really should walk faster." A woman replied.

"Yeah, yeah." From the door emerged a tall graying man who looked younger than he sounded, and a woman with long black hair.

"Oh my God. The first one was weird, but this one is just plain creepy. I mean we don't even know who these people are…" Grace spoke just over a whisper and immediately dropped her books on the stairs, causing them all to slide down to the four people at the bottom. Grace came back to her senses after Crystal gave her a sharp jab in the ribs, and she ran down to collect her books. Her and her twin were looking for the book with the dreams in it but when they found it, it wasn't on the floor, or in the one of the three sets of hands that held books. The book of dreams Crystal and Grace drew and wrote in, was in the hands of their professor, opened to a page with a picture of the tall graying man on it.

"Sir? Um, that's one of ours." Crystal pointed out.

"Uh, yeah thanks. Don't know what we would have done without it." Grace walked over to Daniel; with her bag now full with her dropped books. She held her hand out expecting to receive the book, instead, the professor turned around and walked towards his desk, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Uh, Danny-boy, what's up? I think these ladies would like their book back." The tall graying man was now standing next to Sam as he said this, and turned to smile at her. Sam started to step back and the man gave her a worried look. She smiled to reassure him, but continued to step back further, away from the girls. Grace turned around and saw this, so she moved closer. Sam held up a hand to stop her, but Grace continued to move closer.

"Daniel darling, what's wrong?" The lady with the long black hair stepped up the stage towards the professor's desk, with Colonel Mitchell behind her and started leaning against it. "Daniel"

"Ah, is this the book you two were drawing in before?" Daniel said and continued looking at the book; he began flipping through when he abruptly stopped. On the page was a circular machine with constellation characters on it. He looked up to find Sam paled and clutching her stomach, Grace stood in front of her. And then Daniel realized the closer Grace was to her, the sicker Sam got.

"Colonel? Are you alright?" Grace asked edging closer, until she was only an arm length away. Sam started to lose her balance, and grabbed onto Grace's hand which she had extended. It was like electricity flowing through them as their hands touched, and with a scream, Grace collapsed onto the floor. Sam stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach and called out the name 'Jack'. The graying man raced to her side at the call of his name, and circled his arm around her waist, guiding her to a chair, where he set her down, and noticed her hugging her stomach in pain.

Crystal ran to her twin's side, and rolled her onto her back. That's when she noticed her sister's locket glowing again, and tucked it under her shirt to hide it from prying eyes. Daniel dropped the book onto his desk and raced to his students', along with the woman and Mitchell on his tail. Neither one of them seemed to notice Jack and Teal'c attending to Sam.

"Daniel, what can I do?" The woman asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Vala, just…stand back for a sec. Give her some space."

Vala did as she was told, while Mitchell made his way back to the desk, where the book was lying open on the machine. At one look, he pulled out his cell, and hit speed dial.

"General…I mean Jack. I'm calling SGC." He looked up from his phone when Jack didn't answer him, and saw why. Sam was crying into Jack's shoulder, and he had his arms around her, pulling her closer as she still cradled her stomach. Teal'c caught Mitchell's eye, and after looking between the twins and Sam and Jack, nodded to him. Mitchell nodded, put the phone to his ear, grabbed the book and started up the stairs, away from the others.

Sam pulled away from Jack, her pale face streaked with tears. "Jack. I need to move away."

"What?"

"I need to move up, away from the girls." She hissed through her teeth. Jack nodded, still confused, but complied, and he supported her until they were almost at the top of the lecture room, where he sat her down.

Crystal looked around frantically. "Where's my bag? Has anyone seen my bag?"

Vala searched the floor, and then saw a bag near the stairs the girls had come down. She picked it up and carried it over to Crystal, who grabbed it with a quick and quiet 'thanks'. She rummaged through the front pocket, until she found the box of sleeping pills.

"What are you doing?" Daniel panicked, not seeing what they were.

"It's all good, sir. Nothin' to worry about, this'll help her sleep."

"Why do you want her to sleep?"

"At the moment, your timing is horrible…sir. Just let me do this." Crystal popped two of the pills into her hand, and held them to her sister's mouth. "Here, Gracie. Take these, for me please." Grace opened her eyes slightly, and complied, swallowing the pills dry. She waited as the pills took effect, until she screamed again, and to her horror, the pills didn't work, like they did the first time it happened to Crystal.

"What's going on?" Vala asked, beating Daniel to it.

"Look, have you ever had a nightmare that you could feel, and you scream because it feels so real?" She didn't wait for her answer, "Well, that's what is happening, except while she's awake, and it's causing her great pain. At least if she's asleep, it won't hurt so much. But she's not so, it does."

"Oh."

Daniel felt Grace's pulse and was surprised to find it beating faster than it was supposed to.

"Are you guy's gonna help, or what? Maybe call an ambulance, or something?"

"No, we can't call an ambulance."

Crystal scoffed in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Because of what I saw in that book, and because I don't think any normal doctor can diagnose what's wrong with her."

"Oh and you know an abnormal doctor?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Vala laughed, and then stopped when Daniel shot her a glare.

"That's my wife you're talking 'bout, remember?"

"Is this really the time to be bickering?"

Cam emerged from the door, and shoved his phone in his pocket. "An SG team is on their way, along with the medical team."

"No! it'll take too long and I don't think people will just walk by and ignore this." Daniel looked up at the colonel standing at the top of the stairs, and then noticed Jack, Sam and Teal'c sitting in chairs a few rows from him. He saw Sam being held by Jack as she cried, while Teal'c stood guard in close proximity.

Jack looked over at Mitchell as he rubbed Sam's back. "Mitchell call them back and tell 'em we're bringing 'em in, now"

"Yes Sir."

"Sam can you stand?" Jack looked down at her as she nodded. "Teal'c can you take the girl to Daniels car after I leave with Carter, she seems to want to stay away from them."

"Indeed O'Neill."


	3. Chapter 3

Teal'c placed Grace in the car, another less violent scream filling the air of the parking lot.

"It's gonna be okay, Gracie. I promise!" Crystal climbed in beside her sister, and Teal'c politely pretended not to notice the tear that was traveling down her cheek.

Jack said a few words to the others, before he got into the front of the other car beside Sam, with Jack driving. While Cameron and Teal'c got in the back, they drove off quietly through the parking lot.

Daniel and Vala hopped in the front of the car Crystal and Grace were in, they pulled out of the parking lot quietly and headed to the SGC. Crystal was trying to reassure Grace, but felt as if she was failing.

"Please, Professor! We have to help her!" She choked out to Daniel. Vala turned in her seat so she could face the distraught twin.

"We'll be there soon sweetie."

"Be where?"

"I…" she looked at Daniel questioningly, before turning back to Crystal, "It's called Cheyenne Mountain Complex. We work there. It's a…"

"…An old bunker. A nuclear bunker, right?"

"Yeah! How did you know that?"

Crystal glanced at her sister as she answered.

"We have dreams. I…I can't explain how but we both have the same dreams and they always come true or are about something real. Like for example, the other two, the colonel and Jack I think it is."

"Sam and Jack, what do you mean?" Daniel asked, never taking his eyes off the road ahead.

"In the book? You saw the machine, and you recognized it, but that wasn't the only drawing in there you would have recognized. Grace draws the dreams; I write 'em. Only two days ago, we had a dream, about…the other two. They were at dinner together, at 'Delilah's', when…" She quickly tried to remember if she saw Sam's finger for the 3 carat gold ring with a sapphire, not wanting to ruin the surprise if he hadn't already asked, "He popped the question. He had this whole speech prepared, which he practiced in the men's room but didn't end up using. He ended up just asking. Plain and simple. And, she liked that. Anyone could have told that by the smile on her face. When we woke up, Grace and I did what we always do after a dream. She drew a sketch of both their faces in the book, and when we saw them, professor well, you could say we were kind of surprised."

Silence filled the car, as Vala turned back around to face the road. Sam's silver 'VW' sat at a steady 100 km's/hr in front of them.

"Crystal…"Grace whispered hoarsely, pulling Crystal's eyes away from the passing landscape.

"Grace! Are you okay?" The fear had returned to her voice.

"Yeah…my head hurts so much. This is what happens to you all those times you dream while you're awake?"

"Uh huh."

Vala's head whipped around when she heard the voices.

"Welcome back to the world, Grace." She greeted with a small smile.

Daniel stopped the car behind Sam's at the gate and waited while the guards checked identification.

The medical team rushed Grace into the isolation room on a gurney, with Crystal, Dr Jackson and Vala following closely behind. A sergeant stepped in front of Crystal.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with me" The sergeant looked down at her, trying to guide her in the direction he wanted.

"I'm not going with you, I am going with my sister, I don't care who you are your not going to stop me." She snapped and started to move around him, but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed her arm, and insisted firmer that she follow him.

"It was not a request. It was an order."

"You can't order me to do anything. I don't work for you. I don't even work for the air force, so get your hands off of me and let me see my sister!" She demanded.

Daniel stepped in between them, his eyes locked on the sergeant.

"It's okay Sergeant. I can take it from here."

"Yes Doctor!" he said through gritted teeth, moving away slowly and cautiously.

"Thank you," Daniel turned to the twin, "This way." He directed her into the isolation room, where a short brown hair haired woman who wore a medical coat was examining her sister. She shone a penlight into Grace's eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no! You shouldn't do that!" Crystal ran up to the doctor, and grabbed the light from her hands, before chucking it to the end of the bed.

"Excuse me, what are you doing? This is my patient, and you have no right to interfere." The doctor snapped in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Well this so happens to be my sister and you have no right to interfere with her! Uh huh, I went there."

Their eyes were locked to each other's and Grace coughed, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Sick person over here. My god, this feels worse than when we were hit by that train…"

"…Of thought!" Crystal saved, looking away from the doctor.

"Oh right. Yeah. It hurts to think."

"I've warned you about trying, Gracie."

"We need to know what's going on with her so we can help her." The doctor insisted.

"I've already told Professor Jackson, and Vala that she's just dreaming and hurts a little bit. Okay, maybe more than a little bit, but she'll be fine."

"If it's just dreaming, then why does it hurt so much?" Vala asked from the doorway.

"Because…the dreams are just intense. That's all." Grace said, sitting up.

"Intense in what way?" the doctor picked her penlight up off the end of the bed, giving a small glare in Crystal direction.

"Ah…it's just really vivid, like I'm there or something." Grace looked around nervously unaware of Vala, Daniel's and Crystal's previous conversation in the car.

"Maybe we should leave them for a while, Janet? Vala?" Daniel asked directing them to the door with his hands.

"Ah yeah maybe that's a good idea." Vala said.

"Janet, you coming?" Daniel asked as he walked over to the door.

"Yes, as soon as I finish up here"

"Janet, I think we should…" Janet looked over to Daniel.

A beeping noise was heard over the chatter, and Janet noticed that it was Grace's heart monitor making the sounds, and she was already at the unconscious twins side, with a needle, injecting her with something.

"What's happening? What are you doing?" Crystal tried to get to her sister, but Vala was holding her back.

"Let the good Dr do her job and help your sister. You can come with us, and we'll explain what we think is going on. Okay, darling?"

They left the room with Crystal, while her eyes were still locked on the scene playing out in the isolation room. They headed down the halls of the mountain until they reached a formal looking room, with a long table in the center and a large metal window on the right


End file.
